Donations
by vic32
Summary: After a tragic incident Fraser See's just how much Ray loves him
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own theseguysjust looking after them for a bit. Please feel free to review it would be most welcome. All mistakes are my own i'm sorry.**

**Donations**

**Chapter 1**

It was an early start to the day or so Ray thought as he drank his second chocolate-laced coffee of the morning. Ray glanced up to his partner coming out of their bedroom looking way to fresh for the hour it was.

Fraser leaned in and kissed Ray good morning, "Good morning Ray how are you on this lovely morning"?

Ray could not help a tiny laugh into his coffee cup, "Ben it's half six in the morning and its freezing. How on earth can you be this awake and cheerful"?

Fraser sat with his tea and oatmeal, "Ray I'm alive you're alive. I'm not due into work until this afternoon and I'm liaising with you and it is a beautiful day".

Ray chuckled, "Ben you really are unhinged aren't Ya no wonder I love Ya so dam much".

Ray stood and put his cup in the sink, "So Ben what's on your plate this morning"?

Fraser stood behind Ray putting his arms around his waist pulling him into his body, "This morning I'm going for a walk with Diefenbaker then I'm giving the swimming lessons at eight".

Ray leaned into the hug, "You love teaching them don't Ya"?

Fraser brushed his lips to the side of Ray's head, "I do Ray I love teaching them very much".

Ray turned so he was now facing his favourite Mountie, "Ben you're a good teacher you taught me didn't you and I wasn't exactly a good student Ben".

Fraser kissed Ray's forehead, "On the contrary Ray you were an excellent student".

Ray kissed Fraser back not wanting to break contact, "I guess I better be going to work if I don't want to be late huh. Gotta work if I wanna pay the bills Ben"?

Fraser gave Ray one more kiss before he left for work.

Fraser turned to Diefenbaker putting on his jacket, "Diefenbaker, Diefenbaker, Dief come on and we'll go to the park".

Diefenbaker whined.

Fraser dropped his head, "Diefenbaker you're getting soft. If you're good I'll le you come and watch Michael, William and Andy swimming lesson today".

Diefenbaker barked happily and headed for the door wagging his tail.

Fraser threw his eyes to heaven, "Wolves".

Ray sat at his desk filing away the last of his notes from his last few cases which had pilled up. Ray could hear Fraser's voice in his head, _"A tidy desk is a happy desk Ray"_.

Ray chuckled to himself as he closed the cabinet.

Francesca came up behind him," What you laughing at mister"?

Ray turned still slightly chuckling, "Huh oh noting Frannie just thinking about what Fraser would say if he saw my desk"?

Francesca gave a tiny smile, "He's say a tidy desk is a happy desk Ray"/

Ray outright laughed, "Ya Frannie but the sorry thing is he is right".

Lt Welsh came out of his office about an hour later, "Detective what's on your desk at the moment"?

Ray looked up at his commanding officer who was obviously just looking for someone to talk to, "Not much at the moment a bit quite. Not that It's a complaint or anything sir".

Welsh smiled, "Be careful what you say Detective as soon as you say it's quite all hell usually brakes lose".

Fraser arrived at St Michael's community centre pool where every Thursday he taught a swimming class for any age. Fraser was one of six volunteers that helped out there.

Fraser turned to the sound of his name been called, "Good morning Constable Fraser".

Fraser smiled on seeing his class. In his class were three brothers Michael, William and Andy. There was also a husband and wife Jim and Maria and a grandmother who wanted to take her grandchildren swimming her name was Annie.

Fraser clapped his hands, "Nice to see you all this morning are you all ready for today's lesson"?

They all nodded with excitement. They loved how Fraser taught them. He got right into the pool with them and let them go at there own pace. He never shouted or got frustrated with them, even though they were all at different levels in his class.

Fraser turned o the brothers, "Ok guys I'd like you to try and swim one length of the pool I think that you are ready"?

The boys were waiting for this they had practiced so much and now they'd show Fraser his hard work paid off with them.

The smiling boys lined up, "Ok Constable Fraser".

Off they went remembering their arm movements how to breathe and how to kick their legs smoothly. Before they knew it they reached the other end of the pool.

The smile they got in return from Fraser made them feel so proud of themselves. Fraser was enormously proud of them for reaching their goals.

By the end of class the brothers had moved onto learning a new stroke. The husband and wife managed half lengths as they were still very nervous. Annie surprised them all by doing full lengths and backstrokes. She couldn't wait to show her grandchildren what she could do.

The three brothers met up with Fraser before he had left for work and they left for school, "Constable Fraser mum said that it was ok for us to help out on Saturday and we have the form here. Do we meet you at the bus stop like always"?

Fraser was trilled the boys were helping out at a picnic for the elderly that was been held in the park, "Yes that would be fine I'll see you then. Thank you again for helping for giving up your Saturday it means a lot to them".

The boys blushed at the praise, "Its noting sir they are great fun we enjoyed it very much the last time when we helped out at Easter".

Fraser chatted with the boys a bit longer before they headed in their separate ways.

Fraser made his way to Ray ready for his working day to start.

Ray's face lit up on seeing Fraser come in looking ever much like prince charming entering the ball, "Hiya Ben how was your morning"?

Fraser sat placing his hat on the table really wanting to grab Ray and kiss him but that would not to appropriate in the middle of the bullpen.

Instead Fraser smiled his warm your blood smile, It went very well Michael, William and Andy managed full lengths today I was very proud of them".

Ray loved hearing Fraser talk with pride over his students, "Ya I bet they are good kids aren't they. They still helping you out on Saturday"?

Fraser nodded, "Yes they are I'm sorry that your working and can't make it I'd loved for you to have been there the women there are very found of you".

Ray sighed and smiled, "Ya they love pinching my cheeks and my ass Ben. Those old broad's have no shame. But duty barks Ben".

Fraser leaned into Ray and in a hushed whisper and with a lick of his lips, Ray I'll have something tonight for you to take that disappointment away".

Ray's eyes widened and his breath quickened, "Oh yeah"

Fraser sat back in the chair knowing what he did and licked his lips once more, "Yes Ray".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Saturday morning and Michael, William and Andy were looking forward to their day. They were helping out Constable Fraser at a picnic for the elderly been held in the park.

Their mother Angela called them for breakfast, "Boys are ye ready. You don't want to be late do you"?

The three boys bounced down the stairs and sat around the table for their breakfast, "No mum we are really looking forward to it".

Angela sat drinking her own tea, "Michael since you are the oldest I'll give you this. It's a new type of cell phone. It will only dial to three numbers already programmed in. mine your nanas and the police station just in case that you need it".

Michael took it, "Cool thanks mum we'll be fine sure Constable Fraser will be there".

Angela smiled at her boys, "I know I'm glad, what will you be doing at the picnic"?

Andy started talking excitedly, "We'll be playing games with them. We'll be helping them with their food if they need it talking to them or bring them to the stalls to shop. It will really be a lot of fun mum".

Angela laughed, "Sounds like you'll be really busy boys".

Putting on their jackets, "Yep we will we have to go now mum or we'll miss our bus see you tonight love ya".

Angela kissed her boys goodbye, "Be safe and have fun and I love you to".

She watched them as they headed for the bus on the corner and get on the bus.

Ray watched Fraser get dressed for his day at the park. It always fascinated him how Fraser put on his uniform. Ray thought with all those belts and buckles he'd have trouble getting out of it.

Fraser caught Ray out of the corner of his eye, "Ray what are you looking at"?

Ray leaned on the doorframe, "Just my favourite show please carry on".

Fraser laughed shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray I love you".

In two strides Ray was at Fraser's side kissing him lightly, "Love Ya to Ben. Sorry I can't be with you today I really wished that I could".

Fraser took Ray's hands in his, "I know that you would Ray. I understand that you have to work. Detective Huey can't work without a partner and with Detective Dewey out sick Lt Welsh asked you for help. Anyway Ray we are going away next weekend and I'm really looking forward to it".

Resting his head on Fraser's shoulder, "Ya me to Ben. I'll try and pop by during lunch if I can ok".

Fraser hugged Ray tighter, "That would be lovely Ray be safe at work and if you don't make it I'll see you tonight ok I love you".

Ray gave Fraser one long deep last kisses before they headed their separate ways.

Fraser had to meet the boys off the bus and got there just in time to see them step off.

It was a perfect day for the picnic. The sky was blue and the temperature was just right although it was to drop to below zero that coming night.

Everyone gathered in the park eating drinking dancing enjoying the music and atmosphere. Some just sat and listened while others played the games on offer like chess and shuffle board and a lot played cards.

Anne who was also one of Fraser students in his swimming class convinced him to get up and sing some songs and play his guitar.

They boys as usual were a big hit with them all. They helped out anyway that they could and enjoyed every moment of it.

At the end of the party Fraser walked the boys to their bus, "Thank you for today you really helped they had a lot of fun thanks to your help".

The boys couldn't stop smiling at the praise that was been given to them, "We has lots of fun Constable Fraser can we help again sometime"?

Fraser was please that they had such a great time, "Of course you can if it is ok with your mother"?

The bus pulled up for the boys, "I'm sure it will be ok with her. Thank you for today Constable we'll see you on Thursday".

Fraser waved them off happy knowing they were safely on the bus.

Fraser checked to see that everyone got off safely. When he saw that they had he decided to go for a walk before heading home as it was a lovely night.

Standing by the waterfront Fraser was watching the lights from the boats as they moved and the twinkle of the stars that he could see. Fraser turned when he heard his name been called thinking it was someone who needed his help getting home after all.

Fraser turned and turned pale on seeing who it was.

Michael, William and Andy saw that they had Rosie's purse and sighed. They'd been looking after it for her. So they told the bus driver their problem. He left them off the bus at the corner and told them the next bus was in ten minutes to on It weather they found her or not.

They looked and looked and couldn't find anyone. But a flash of red caught their eye, 'Constable Fraser', they thought. Making their way towards him something made them stop and prickly feeling on the back of their necks that said something was wrong.

They then heard voices and men start to surround Fraser. It frightened them as the men carried weapons and just started whaling on their friend Constable Fraser.

They wanted to shout they wanted to help but fear took them over. After what seemed liked forever they stopped laying into him and started laughing kicking the fallen Mountie.

One voice rose among the rest, "Lets see can he float"?

Then to the boys horror they threw Fraser into the lake and sped away in their car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They boys were shaking their beloved Mountie was beaten senseless right in front of them and thrown into the lake and there was noting that they could do.

They boys saw the men jump into a car and speed away.

They ran to the lakes edge to search for Fraser. Fraser was no where in sight. Their hearts pounded so hard they thought that they would burst out of their chest.

Michael spoke quickly as he took off his jacket, "William fetch that buoy over there throw it when I need it"

Michael handed Andy the phone, "Andy call the police its button three ask for an ambulance and tell them what happened"

Michael dove straight into the lake and William and Andy did what they were told to do.

Michael dove searching trying to catch a flash of red to help find Fraser. Michael went down for the third time after coming up for air and finally spotted Fraser.

Michael grabbed Fraser and pulled him to the surface and William threw the buoy to them.

William threw the buoy and somehow Michael managed to get it around Fraser. The two of them managed to pull Fraser out while Andy was on the phone calling for help.

Michael checked Fraser's airway and pulse. He found a pulse but Fraser was not breathing so CPR was needed. Lucky that was the first thing Fraser taught the class before he would start their swimming lessons.

Michael cleared his airway and started the CPR and got Fraser breathing and then put him into the recovery position. They were terrified that they injured Fraser more, as blood was coming from everywhere. They were sure that Fraser had many broken bones and prayed they didn't cause more while doing the CPR.

Andy was crying, "Mickey do you think that Constable Fraser will be ok. He won' die will he? Why would they do that to him"?

Michael was covering Fraser with one of the picnic blankets they were carrying, "Andy I'm sure he'll be fine. You did good calling for help".

William appeared by their sides soaking wet.

Michael frowned at his appearance, "What happened to you"?

William spoke sadly, "Constables Fraser's hat, it didn't seem right to leave it in the lake like that"

Both Andy and Michael spoke looking at an unconscious Mountie, "Ya your right thank you Will".

The paramedic's arrived fast, "Hello boys can you tell me what happened here"?

Andy and William left it to Michael, "Sir Constable Fraser was beaten by at least five men using all sorts of weapons. They kicked him very hard when he fell to the ground then threw him into the lake. I dove in and got him out with the help of my brothers".

The paramedic nodded as he tended to Fraser, "Did you perform CPR on Mr Fraser"?

Michael bit his lip and nodded, "Yes sir did I do wrong, oh god did I make him worse"?

The paramedic smiled, "No son I'd say you more then likely saved his life. That was a very brave thing that you did".

They loaded Fraser along with the boys into the ambulance.

The paramedic spoke to the boys on the way, "I'm James by the way we will call your parents for you as soon as we get to the hospital ok".

All the boys nodded faces blank as they were looking at a very black in blue and bloody Mountie.

Ray and Huey were chasing a suspect for almost ten blocks now when they finally caught up with him.

Ray handcuffed him and read him his rights, "Ok how you thought you were going to get away from us huh. There is a dead end down there. Criminals ye are so stupid. Or are there cameras for America's dumbest criminals around here".

The suspect struggled trying to get away, "Hey man you can't prove I was the one that broke into Ming's"

Ray stopped and starred at him, "Are you nuts you're still wearing the mask you used on your head with a piece of the streamers off the window stuck in them".

The suspect laughed, "Oh ya I forgot about that"

Ray just walked muttering, "Dumb, dumb, dumb".

The suspect gave it one last try to get away while wearing his handcuffs and tripped and fell splitting his head open.

Huey came over and saw, "Awe shit now we'll have to take him to the ER".

Ray just grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the car, "I wanted to get home early tonight you dumb shit. Now we'll have to get you stitched up. Do you remember those rights I read ya? Well remember the part about not talking well listen to that part ok"?

Huey accompanied the suspect in while Ray stayed in the reception having coffee. A much needed cup of coffee according to Huey.

Commotion at the emergency room doors caught Ray's attention. Ray could see that someone very bad off was been rushed in.

It was the flash of red lying on the gurney that caught Ray's eyes and it made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Ray just knew and cried out, "Oh god no".

Ray ran over just in time to see the battered face of his lover disappear behind the closed doors.

One of the paramedic's noticed Ray's face, "Sir you alright"?

Ray spoke as if on auto pilot, "That's my partner you just brought in what happened"?

The paramedic led Ray to a chair, "Sir all I can tell you is that Mr Fraser was beaten severely and thrown into the lake. If it wasn't for those boys he'd still be there"?

Ray looked and could see three very much shaken boys, "Are they Michael, William and Andy"?

The paramedic nodded, "Yes do you know them"?

Ray shook his head, "Not reall, Ben is teaching them to swim".

The paramedic looked towards the boys and patted Ray's shoulder, "Looks like it worked. I'll go get a doctor and see if I can get someone to talk to you ok".

Ray just nodded his stomach was in knots.

They boys made their way over to Ray as they remembered him from photos, "Sir you Ray, Constable Fraser's partner"?

Ray looked at the boy's sad faces, "Yes I'm Ray".

Michael spoke, "Sir we're so sorry we couldn't stop them. There was just so many of them and we were so frightened".

Ray looked deep into their frightened eyes, "Listen guys you did right not to. You could have ended up very hurt as well. If it wasn't for you my Ben might have died. You possibly saved his life I thank you for that".

They boys didn't get a chance to answer back as their mother ran over hugging them, "Oh my boys my boys".

They boys cried in their mothers arms. While Ray just kept his eyes on the closed doors wondering who or why someone had done this to his Ben and why now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela the boy's mother turned her attention to Ray who looks like he could use a comforting arm.

Angela looked at Ray's sad face, "Hi I'm Angela the boy's mother. You must be Constable Fraser's partner. I should have remembered you from your photos"?

Ray shook Angela's hand, "Yes Ma'm I am Ray. You have very special boys there. They probably saved Ben's life you must be very proud of them"?

Angela sat down next to Ray, "Ya I'm very proud of them. Is there someone I can call to come sit with you"?

Ray wiped his face, "I'm here with another Detective at the mo when I saw them bring Ben in so I'm I…"

Ray was lost for words as the pain in his chest grew stronger.

Huey spotted Ray sitting across the room looking really pale and talking to some lady.

Huey made his way over to Ray, "Ray what you up to something happen. Hi Ma'm sorry for interrupting"?

Angela smiled, "I'm fine thank you and that's ok".

Ray's terrified eyes locked with Huey, "Jack its Ben. Ben was just taken in beaten senseless and they also threw him into the lake. Those boys' there pulled him out saved him. CCan you get Veccico to handle them? I can't see Welsh giving me the case can you. And you have to deal with that moron"?

Huey looked From Ray to the boy's, "Jesus Ray I'm sorry has anyone come and talked to you yet"?

Ray shook his head, "No not yet, look can you get them to Veccico the faster they tell him what they know the faster we might catch they assholes who did this to Ben".

Huey put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "No problem Ray. I'll be back later to check on you both. Call if you need me sooner ok".

Ray half smiled, "I will thank you Jack".

Huey rang for a patrol car to come pick up the boy's to take them to Veccico at the station.

Huey spoke softly to Angela, "Ma'm I have a patrol car on the way to take you and your boy's to the station. You can stay with them the whole time so don't worry".

Angela turned to face Ray, "Constable Fraser is a strong man. I'm sure that he'll be fine. Besides I don't think that he'd stay down for very long with you to come home to every night do you"?

Ray was touched by her kind words willing the tears that were going to fall not to, "I'm sure your right thank you".

The patrol car arrived and took them to the station leaving Ray waiting for a doctor to come to speak with him.

A few minutes later a doctor appeared in front of him.

The doctor spoke softly, "Are you Ray Kowalski"?

Ray looked up into her eyes, "Yes are you Ben's doctor"?

The doctor nodded, "Yes I am Ray can you come with and we can talk somewhere a bit more private"?

Ray followed the doctor to her office.

The doctor started right away, "Ray I'm Dr Mae I am looking after Mr Fraser. I don't mean to rush but we do have to move fast here".

Ray swallowed the rising panic, "Ok, Ok".

Dr Mae continued speaking,"Mr Fraser was suffered a very sever beating which resulted in a lot of broken bones". But my main concern at the moment is his kidneys. One ruptured in the beating the other is more or less gone from it as well. We will know more once we get in there. We may need to take it that will mean Mr Fraser will need a transplant".

Ray visibly paled, "Dr Mae you should know that if you do need to do a transplant I'm a perfect match we were only tested for that two weeks ago for our records".

Dr Mae sighed in relief that she had Ben's perfect match tight here if she needed him and she most likely wood.

Ray couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they fell fast and hard, "Ben was beaten so bad that his kidneys were damaged that badly. God how many broken bones dose he have doctor"?

Dr Mae sat forward knowing Ray wouldn't give up until she told him, "Mr Fraser has a broken arm and leg several broken ribs and there is a slight crack in his skull".

Ray shuddered, "Oh god doctor what do I have to do to get ready in case you need me for a transplant"?

Dr Mae told Ray everything that he needed to know and even had the consent forms at hand. She told Ray that a nurse would come and get him. If he wanted to phone someone he could use her phone and Dr Mae left giving Ray a few minutes alone.

Ray rubbed his tear stained face and picked up the phone, "Hi Mum".

Mrs Kowalski was trilled to hear from her son, "Stanley so good to hear from you how are you don't sound too good what's the matter"?

Ray smiled at his mother's voice, "Mum I haven't got long but you should know I'm at the hospital. Ben was beaten really badly and may need a kidney transplant as since I'm a match I'm going to do it".

Mrs Kowalski gasped, "Stanley why would someone do that to Benton. Your very brave my boy for doing that. Son I'll be right there what hospital are you both in"?

Ray's voice was broken, "Mum stay at home I'll be out for hours if they need me come tomorrow alright. We are in St Michaels I just thought you should know in case you were looking for either of us".

Mrs Kowalski shed a tear, "Stanley my dear alright I'll be by tomorrow I'll bring what you both need for a hospital stay. Look after yourself and my other son Benton I love you both".

Ray stifled a sob, "Love you to mum and I will I'll look after him. I have o go now mum the nurse is here bye".

Ray and his mum hung up the phone both worried for the other.

The nurse came in, "Ray I'm Nurse Kelly I'm to take you to your room. I'm afraid they do need you after all. So I have your soap for your shower you'll need to take. Then I'll be in with your gown and premed alright"

Everything was going so fast for Ray. He felt like everything was on fast-forward and he was stuck walking in slow-mo.

Ray showered and changed making sure that everything was spotless and Ray cringed taking the premed it tasted like the worst thing in the world.

Just before the orderly took Ray to the operating room the nurse had to take Ray's jewellery for safe keeping.

Ray handed them over to her, "Please look after that ring its very important to me".

Nurse Kelly patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Ray I will good luck".

The orderly's rolled Ray away as the premed began to take effect with Ray praying that everything would work out alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ray slowly came around trying his best to open his. His eyes felt like they had led weights holding them shut as he tried to open them. Ray's head felt like he had the worst hangover that he ever had.

Ray put his hand to his head groaning, "What did I do last night. How much did I have to drink? Ben better have strong coffee on"?

Ray took in a deep breath and the smell hit. It didn't smell like home. It didn't smell like Ben. It smelt sterile. Slowly it came back to him where he was and what happened.

Ray finally got his eyes open to see Nurse Kelly smiling down at him.

Nurse Kelly finished putting a new IV bag, "Glad to you back with us Ray. How are you feeling"?

Ray licked his dry lips, "Thirsty and in pain. How did it go how is Ben is he ok"

Kelly gave Ray some ice chips, "As far as I know everything went well. I will get Dr Mae to come and explain everything to you. As for Ben take a look".

Ray turned his head to see that he was sharing a room with Ben. Ben had a lot of wires and tubes coming out of him. Plaster casts covered both arms and one leg. The cast's one both arms made Ray frown.

Nurse Kelly came back in with Dr Mae so the Doctor could explain all to what happened to them.

Dr Mae came to Ray's bedside smiling, "Good to see that you're back with us Detective how are you feeling"?

Ray rubbed his tired face, "I'm in a bit of pain. But all I want to know is how it went was it successful and why dose Ben has cast's on both arms I thought that he only broke one arm"

Dr Mae sat down at Ray's bedside, "Nurse Kelly can you please get something for Ray's pain thank you".

Nurse Kelly left to get Ray's pain medication.

Dr Mae went on, "Ray just before the surgery we did some more x-rays and found that Mr Fraser's hand was broken on the other arm. We put some pins in and it should heal nicely. As for the transplant there were no compilations. Now we just have to wait and see. Mr Fraser will be on ant rejection medication. You will have to modify your diet a bit for a time. You'll be able to live normal lives"

Ray swallowed, "You mean this might still not work"?

Dr Mae's voice softened, "I'm afraid so there is a chance he'll reject the kidney but with the anti rejection medication we have taken the steps to prevent that"

Ray squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again tears glazing his eyes, "Thank you doctor lets hope that it works then. Will Ben still be allowed to be a Mountie"?

Dr Mae smiled, "I don't see why not. Many people function on just one mad kidney. And you'll still be allowed to be a Detective".

Ray smiled a worried smile, "When will Ben wake up"?

Dr Mae covered Rays hand with hers, "We've sedated Mr Fraser and will keep him like that for a few days. We want to give his body time to heal. Mr Fraser has suffered a lot of trauma. Quite frankly I am suspired not to see more damage then I has seen"

Ray nodded, "Ok that's good to leave Ben rest a bit so".

Nurse Kelly arrived back with Ray's pain medication.

Dr Mae stood to go, "Rest awhile Ray I'll be by this evening to check on you both. Try not to worry. Mr Fraser is fit and healthy he should be fine"

Ray bowed his head, "Thank you doctor".

Dr Mae left patting his shoulder leaving Nurse Kelly to give him his pain medication. Which put Ray into a fitful sleep right away?

Ray Veccico came into the 27th police station not a happy bunny at been called in on his one weekend off a month.

Ray Veccico went right up to Francesca's desk, "Frannie ok what's the meaning of calling me in on my weekend off"?

Francesca's eyes went huge, "You mean you don't know"?

Ray Veccico frowned frustrated with his sister, "Don't know what Frannie"?

Francesca bit her lip, "Bro Fraser was beaten severely by some men. There were some witnesses who Ray Kowalski wants you to interview. He thinks that you'll know how to handle them"?

Ray Veccico went pale, "What do you mean beaten severely, when, where by who. Where are they now"?

Francesca looked at her notes through teary eyes, "About six o'clock last evening. They are the hospital I haven't heard back from them yet. The witnesses are waiting with their mum in one".

Ray Veccico made his way into interview room one, "Hi I'm Detective Ray Veccico I'll be taking your statements ok"

All the boys nodded with tears still running down their faces.

Ray Veccico sat in front of them, "What are your names"?

Michael looked up, "I'm Michael they are my brothers William and Andy and that is our mum Angela. Are you going to catch the men that hurt Constable Fraser"?

Ray Veccico opened his notebook, "I certainly hope so Michael with your help. So can you tell me what happened"?

Michael wiped his tears, "We were helping Constable Fraser at a picnic in the park today. After it was over Constable Fraser saw that we got onto the bus safely. Only when we were on we noticed that we still had Annie's purse that she had dropped. So we got off to go back to give it to her or Constable Fraser. That is when we saw".

Michael shuddered.

Ray Veccico asked, "Saw what"?

Michael went on, "We saw Constable Fraser standing by the lakeside just looking at the boats. Then he was surrounded by five men. They just kept hitting and hitting him with all sorts of weapons. When Constable Fraser fell to the ground they started kicking him and kicking before they threw him into the lake. They all got into the car and sped away laughing at what they did".

Ray Veccico asked then, "Was it you that got Fraser out of the lake"?

All the boys nodded sadly.

Michael's voice was shaky, "Yes I jumped in and William got the buoy while Andy rang for help. We had to do CPR on him and he was so cold".

Ray Veccico's stomach was in knots but went on, "You were very brave to that. Did any of you see the licence plate number"?

Andy's head came up, "Yes sir I did it was RCW139 and the car was black with black windows".

William then spoke getting the confidence from brothers, "The men were big Two of them had blond hair one had red hair and the other two had black hair. They were built like wrestlers or football players"

Ray Veccico continued to take notes, "Thank you very much for this information. It will be very helpful. Do you think that you'd up to talking to a sketch artist or looking at mug books to see if you can see the men that did this"?

Michael took his mothers hand, "Yes sir we would. We want you to be able to catch those men. They had no right to hurt Constable Fraser. All Constable Fraser dose is good. I've seen him give his coat off his back to a homeless man in a snowstorm. I've seen give away all his food shopping a few times. Why would they do that to him it's just not right"?

Ray Veccico smiled at the young boys, "Michael how old are you"?

Michael put his eyes down, "I'm twelve sir".

Ray Veccico sat forward, "Well for a twelve year old you have more sense then half the people out there. You're a good young man just keep that up. Make Fraser proud of you as I'm sure he already is".

Michael wiped his eyes again, "I will I promise. We all want to be Mounties when we are old enough".

Ray Veccico smiled proudly at them, "I thought you had to be Canadian to become a Mountie"?

Angela smiled a radiant smile, "Detective I'm from Canada pretty far north in fact Whitehorse".

Ray Veccico was taken in by her smile but took his eyes off long enough to answer her, "Then in that case I think you'll all make very fine Mounties. I'll send someone in with the mug books ok".

All nodded happy they were helping their friend.

Ray Veccico left saying, "No problem thanks to your help we might just catch these men".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ray Veccico sat at his desk after putting out the descriptions of the suspects the boys had given them. All of Chicago police departments were put on alert for them. It was a waiting game now praying that they'd catch them.

The suspects turned out to be friends of someone they had arrested a few weeks back. They were also some of the men that used to work for Frank Zuko before going off on their own. They wanted one of them to pay fir putting their friend away for ten years. The best way to hurt Ray Kowalski was to take out the Mountie. So that is what they did and took great enjoyment out of it.

Ray Veccico made sure a patrol car would pass Angela and the boy's house regular just in case they got wind of who told on them that they were the ones who attempted to kill the Mountie.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Ray Veccico got up and put on his jacket and left for the hospital. They all still had not heard back from Ray Kowalski and that to Ray Veccico was bad a very bad sign. Ray Kowalski would always ring if he could.

Ray Veccico started the Riv with images of what could have possibly happened running through his head. How bad could it possibly be for Ray Kowalski to not have ringed them? What was he thinking this was Benton Fraser of course it could be that bad, 'Oh god' thought Ray Veccico.

Parking the car in the hospital car park Veccico made his way to the receptionist desk of the emergency room.

As he made his way there he took a look around and there was no sign of Kowalski or Fraser. This made his blood run cold.

Reaching the desk Veccico asked panicky, "My name is Detective Veccico I believe my partner was brought in Benton Fraser I think my other partner was with him Ray Kowalski"?

The receptionist smiled, "Detective one moment and I'll check for you".

Veccico shifted his feet nervously as she tapped her fingers over the keyboard.

After a minute she looked dup, "Yes Detective Constable Fraser was brought in with a very sever beating. His partner Detective Kowalski was here at the time with a suspect getting stitches. Detective Kowalski was not injured I'm pleased to say. At the moment I think that they are both in surgery".

Veccico mouth dropped open, "Surgery they are both in surgery. I thought that you said Kowalski was not injured why is he in surgery. What happened for that to happen"?

Veccico's voice and body trembled in fear now.

The receptionist saw this, "Detective why don't you sit down and I'll get the doctor in charge to come talk to you".

Veccico nodded, "That would be great thank you".

Veccico sat heavily in the chair with a cup of coffee that the receptionist had given him.

True to her word she got the doctor to come talk to him.

The doctor approached him, "Detective Veccico I'm Dr Mae I'm looking after your partners Mr Fraser and Mr Kowalski".

Veccico shook her hand, "Hi Dr Mae how is they what happened. Why is Kowalski in surgery when he wasn't hurt"?

Dr Mae sat next to him, "Detective Mr Fraser suffered a very sever beating which resulted in him losing both Kidneys. Mr Kowalski was a perfect match and offered to donate one so we did the surgery right away. So I guess that is why you were not contacted by him. They have only been out of surgery now for three hours".

Veccico dropped his head into his hands, "Christ that's bad isn't it. How did it go can I see them"?

Dr Mae smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "The surgery went very well there were no complications. We just have to wait and see now. They are in a private room so I don't see why not just don' stay to long they need rest. One more thing I've put Mr Fraser on sedation for a few days to give his body time to heal without stress. I do believe that Mr Kowalski has come around though".

Veccico smiled a sad smile, "Thank you Dr Mae what room is it"?

Dr Mae stood, "First floor room 3J I'll see you later Detective take care".

Veccico said his thanks and made his way to room 3J. Frightened to death at what he would find once he got there.

Outside the door of room 3J Veccico paused to take a steeling breath and pushed through.

Inside the room Veccico saw that one bed had its Curtin pulled around and in the other bed laid Ray Kowalski who was just starring up at the ceiling.

Veccico cleared his throat, "Hi Kowalski how you doing"?

Kowalski turned his head to see that it was Veccico who has spoken to him and tears sprung to his eyes, "Its bad Veccico very bad _oh God_". Tears flowed freely now.

Veccico was at his side in seconds, "Hey Benny is strong he'll be fine. Dr Mae told me what you did for him. That was the bravest thing I've ever heard of".

Kowalski wiped his eyes, "No not brave at all Ben would have done that for any of us it was the right thing to do".

Veccico nodded, "So where is he"?

Kowalski jerked his head toward the closed curtains, "In there the nurses just changing his bandages and checking his tubes".

Kowalski's voice was now a whisper, "Its bad Veccico they beat him and threw him into the lake to die. If it wasn't for those boys he would have. Ben has a broken arm, broken hand, leg a cracked skull and now my kidney. The doctor said that she was surprised not to have seen more damage".

Veccico paled, "Jesus that's bad the boys were a great help. We know who they are now and every cop in Chicago is out looking for them. They will not get away with this"?

The nurses finished with Fraser and pulled the curtains back and left. Revealing Fraser for the first time to Veccico.

Veccico went over to Fraser's bed, "Jesus Benny what have they done to you"?

Veccico saw that not one part of Fraser's body had not been marred by angry burses. Both eyes were swollen shut. Paper stitches were too many to count.

Tears fell from Veccico's eyes at the state of Fraser, "We'll catch theses sons of bitches Benny I promise".

Veccico looked at Kowalski who was looking at the ring on his finger, "Kowalski how are you doing in all of this"?

Meeting Veccico's eyes, "Me what I am doing its noting compared to what Ben is going through. So what the hell do I have to complain about"?

Veccico sat back down next to Kowalski, "I'd say a lot Kowalski your partners at work and at home. I love Benny but you _love_ Ben. You are committed to each other not legally yet but you will be soon you both still wear your rings with pride not wanting to wait. So I'll ask you again how are you doing in all of this"?

Kowalski's tears flowed freely once again, "I feel like my heart is made of the most fragile glass in the world and is slowly breaking into a million pieces. I feel like I want to catch those men and kill them. I feel like I want to take Ben into my arms and tell its going to be ok. I want to tell Ben that I love him that is how I feel".

Veccico was silent and stayed while Kowalski cried himself to sleep. Leaving the hospital Veccico glanced from Kowalski to Fraser. Finally Fraser had someone as special as Kowalski to love him pure and true and vowed to protect that anyway he could and catch theses men and make them pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The suspects made their way to the BAT CAVE as they so proudly named it. It had been 24 hours since they thoroughly trashed the Mountie. The suspects thought that they had succeeded in killing him. They began to read the headlines in the news paper fuming at what they saw. What they saw read: 'MOUNTIE NEARLY BEATEN TO DEATH BY LAKE LEFT TO DIE'.

The leader of the gang stood turning red with anger, "How could this happen. I thought that we made sure we finished him off. What went wrong there had to have been witnesses. Find out if there was and sort them out GOT IT"

The others feared this man and spoke in unison, "Got it boss".

Kowalski woke once again he didn't know how long he'd been asleep for it could have been a few minutes or a few hours since Veccico left.

As at home when he woke his head was always pointed in the direction of Ben.

Ray smiled he could see his mum standing over Ben holding a half knitted cable knit jumper measuring it for size. He knew his mum was making him one for Ben for his birthday. Since Ben's old one had gotten burned saving his mothers dog from a fire at the old trailer.

Finding his voice he crocked out, "Mum"

Mrs Kowalski's head popped up, "Stanley oh my dear boy your awake".

His mum started kissing him on his cheeks and fixing his blankets, "Are you warm enough son. Are you in pain are they feeding you enough. Why is Ben still asleep I've been here awhile and he has not woken up at all"?

Ray knew that his mum babbled when she was nervous, "I'm fine mum they have Ben on sedation for a few days to give his body time to rest. Is that the jumper you're making him mum"?

His mum took his hand in hers, "It's for the best son no need to let him stress more then he has to right. Do you know who did this to Ben and why. Ben is such a gentle soul why would anyone want to hurt him is beyond me. And yes my dear that is the jumper I'm making him do you think that he will like it"?

Ray smiled holding his mother's hand, "I know that Ben will love it mum. To be honest mum I have no idea why they did this to Ben. But Veccico will catch these men mum. Veccico is one of the best I have no doubt".

Veccico made his way back to 27th not wanting to go home just yet. As soon as he sat down at his desk his phone rang.

Picking up the phone, "Veccico Detective division"

The voice on the other end was panicky, "Detective Veccico this is Angela I was in earlier with my three boys"

Veccico smiled remembering her, "Is something wrong Angela"?

Angela's voice shook, "Detective I think that someone knows about my boys talking to you. I'm very frightened"

Veccico sat up straight now, "What makes you think that"?

Angela's voice was almost a whisper now, "Someone keeps walking pass the house and when the patrol car passes they duck into the shadows. I'm really frightened Detective I don't know what to do"?

Veccico stood putting on his jacket, "I'll be right there, I'll stay with you ok. I'll be as fast as I can"

Back in the 'BATCAVE' the suspects heard from a friend of a friend. They had seen three young boys near the lake at the time and thought maybe they had seen something. They knew the boys from seeing them around the neighbourhood so sent someone to keep an eye on them just in case.

Veccico made it in ten minutes which Angela was thankful for. After Veccico rung his mum and Welsh Veccico settled in for the long haul. Extra cars were put on the route and security was upped at the hospital for Fraser and Kowalski. They were going to catch these men and fast.

Veccico stood by the window drinking his he didn't know how many cups of coffee when he saw a shadow watching the house. Creeping as slowly and as quietly as he could Veccico managed to get to him and put a gun to his head, "Hands up don't move".

Cuffing the man Veccico put him into a patrol car and got him off to the station.

The man turned out to be one of the men that they were looking for and was not happy at been caught.

Getting more and more angry, "I'm not talking we did our job and let me tell you Detective. It was so much fun beating the Mountie how is he now is he still breathing"?

Veccico wanted to smack that smile off his face, "The Mountie is none of your business. And if you don't talk you'll pay for everything all on your own are you hearing me"?

They left him alone to sweat a bit.

Pressing his head against the wall outside the interrogation room Veccico spoke, "Jack we have to get the rest of them we just have to".

Jack patted his back, "We will Veccico we will".

Veccico rang the hospital and the nurse brought the portable phone to Kowalski.

Veccico spoke tiredly, "Kowalski we got one of them. We are on our way to catching all the sonvabitches"

Kowalski shed a tear, "Knew you could do it Veccico thank you"

Veccico smiled, "No problem Kowalski rest now ok talk later bye"

Kowalski's voice shook, "I will thanks bye".

Both hung up they were going to do it get these men.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Days passed and noting no new leads as the man that they had in custody refused to talk until now. His lawyer had given him the full picture of what would happen if he went the way he was going. It frightened him enough to finally talk tell them everything.

Veccico once again sat in front of the suspect, "So you finally came to your senses and decided to talk huh"?

The suspect took a long drink of his water, "Ya I did there is four others you'll find them in the _Bat cave_".

Veccico slammed his fist on the table, "Don't joke with me and tell me where are they"?

The suspect grinned, "As I said you'll find them in the _Bat cave _it is what we called it Detective".

Veccico's voice was hard, "And just where is this _Bat Cave_"?

Veccico wrote it down as the suspect told him all the details. Sending him back to his cell Veccico sent him back to his cell and cars to pick up the others.

In the _Bat Cave_ the rest were still fuming at one of them been caught. Since it had been a few days they thought that they were safe enough.

The leader of the gang still paced shouting, "How did he get caught. I told you all to be careful and watch yer backs. You're lucky he knows the rules and didn't rat on us yet but still keep alert".

It came time to take Fraser off sedation the doctor allowed Ray to hold his hand as she did it.

Dr Mae smiled and spoke softly, "Ray don't expect him to wake up right away alright. It may take a few minutes or it could take a few hours ok"?

Ray held his life partners hand and kissed it were he could under the plaster cast, "Ok Doc thank you"

Dr Mae took Ben off and she left the pair alone.

As soon as they were alone Ray talked to Ben, "Ben how are you doing come on already and wake up. You've been asleep for a few days now so wake up lazy bones".

Ben's fingers twitched.

Ray delighted, "Hey that's it come on buddy you can do it. Come on and flash me those baby blues I love so much"

Ben's fingers twitched again.

Ray kept on talking, "Did you know that they caught one of the men that did this to you. They are going to make him talk they'll find the rest of them".

Ben made a slight sound.

Ray went on, "Their going to give the young boys that helped you awards for bravery won't that be good"

Ray talked for another hour and finally Ben opened his eyes slightly as his eyes were still very swollen.

Ray smiled huge at this, "Hey you awake Ben, Ben I love you so, so much".

Ben frowned seeing Ray sitting in a wheelchair and wearing pyjamas.

Ben spoke with a very husky voice, "Ray what happened to you why you in hospital are you hurt"?

Ray rubbed Ben's forehead to calm him down, "Ben love the doctor told me I could tell you what happened. In the beating that you had you lost both of your kidneys. So me been a match I donated one o you my love. So now your ok alright and I'm fine don't you be worrying about me".

Ben's face crumbled, "Oh Ray you didn't have to go through all of that for me".

Ray tutted, "Ben you would have done the same thing for me so shut up and get better ok. We have a future to plan got it"

Ben smiled a smile to warm Ray's heart, "Got it Ray and Ray I love you to always thank you for the wonderful gift you've given me".

Ray leaned in and kissed Ben, "It was noting my love"

Meanwhile across town the team got into place to take the rest in. they all entered the _Bat cave_ and caught the men unaware as the man on guard was sound asleep.

All the men tried to pull their guns but were surrounded so fast they didn't have a chance to.

Veccico smiled widely at his victory, "Kowalski and Fraser will be pleased can't wait to tell them".

The men cursed as they led away, "So dumb so stupid you'll pay you'll all pay you hear don't you forget this".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Veccico was just about to ring the hospital to tell Kowalski that they caught the rest of the gang when his phone rang. The call told him that Fraser had woken up. So instead of telling them over the phone he'd tell them in person so he headed for the hospital.

Veccico entered room 3J to see Fraser awake but Kowalski asleep with his head on the edge of Fraser's bed.

Fraser put his fingers to his lips so Veccico whispered, "Will I get a nurse to put him back into bed"?

Fraser nodded and whispered, "Please do I couldn't reach the call button".

Veccico smiled at them, "Sure thing Benny".

Veccico left to get the nurse and explained what was wrong.

The nurse smiled and shook her head, "No problem Detective we'll be right there he was meant to go right back to bed"

Veccico chuckled, "Kowalski is as stubborn as the Mountie"

The nurse laughed, "So we have our hands full huh"?

Veccico rolled his eyes, "You've no idea ma'm you've no idea".

Veccico waited outside while the nurses put a very heavy sleeping Kowalski into bed.

Once settled Veccico made his way back in, "Hey Benny good to see you awake"

Fraser's voice was still husky, "It's good to see you Ray how are you"?

Veccico shook his head, "Benny that should be my line. You're lying in a hospital bed but I'm fine thank you".

Fraser licked his dry lips so Veccico gave him some ice chips.

Veccico went on, "Got some news for you should I call Kowalski to tell him as well"?

Fraser shook his head, "No leave him rest I think that he needs it I can tell him later"

Sitting down Veccico told him, "We caught the rest of them Benny every one of them. They'll pay now we won't let them get away with this"?

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief, "That's great Ray I knew that you could do it thank you so much".

Patting Fraser gently, "My pleasure Benny did Kowalski tell you that the young boys who saved you will be getting awards for bravery"?

Fraser's smile was huge, "They deserve it Ray they didn't get hurt did they are they alright"?

Shaking his head, "No Benny they are fine in fact they want to know if they can come and see you of that ok with you"?

Fraser thought for a moment, "I'm not sure if they should see me like this Ray"?

Veccico's voice softened, "Benny I think that they need to see you. They were so frightened and they blame themselves that they couldn't stop this. So I really think that it would be for the best if they did Benny"?

Fraser gave a slight nod, "Alright Ray but please make sure that their mum is with them".

Fraser and Veccico chatted while Kowalski slept on.

Back at the station the case just got stronger when another witness came forward. He had been watching from his boat but was too frightened to come forward until the guilt got too much.

Kowalski finally woke up and found it strange to be in bed as he didn't remember getting into bed. What he saw when he opened his eyes were Ben smiling although very bruised Face.

Whispering out, "Hiya Ben"

Whispering back Ben said, "Hi Ray".

Ray went on, "What you looking so happy about"?

Fraser licked his lips, "Ray, Ray Veccico was here a little while ago and he had some news, they caught the other men responsible"

A tear slipped down Ray's cheek, "Thank god Ben I knew Veccico could do it. I hope that those sons of bitches get what is coming to them"?

Clearing his throat whishing he could take Ray in his arms, "I'm sure that justice will prevail Ray and see that they do"

Ray snorted, "It better".

Moving onto a new subject, "So what is it like having a part of me inside you"?

Fraser had a glint in his eyes, "As always Ray its fantastic".

Ray's mouth dropped open, "Benton Robert Fraser you made a rude joke in hospital I'm shocked".

Fraser laughed and his eyes turned warm, "It feels safe Ray thank you"

Ray's smile was shy, "Your welcome love Ben I guess we have to cancel our weekend away huh"?

Fraser sadly nodded, "Not cancel Ray just postpone"

Veccico called to Angela and the boy's house to tell them that it was ok to visit Fraser.

Angela opened the door, "Detective Veccico welcome come on in".

Veccico went in, "Thank you I have some news for you all".

All sat around the table, "Guys I have some news we caught all the men responsible and they will make sure that the court dose their best to make them pay. And the other news is that Fraser is awake and said it was ok for you to visit as long as your mum goes with you".

Veccico got them to the hospital and they now stood outside room 3J. They had been told what to except when they went in there.

The boy's gasped when they saw their favourite Mountie but Fraser still smiled at them, "Michael, William, Andy and Angela thank you for coming to see me".

The boy's inched slowly over to the bed.

Michael's voice shook, "Constable we are so sorry that we couldn't stop them"?

Fraser stopped him, "Michael it's my understanding that if it wasn't for the three of you I could have died. You all saved my life and I am very thankful for that. You were all so brave for doing what you did I'm very proud of you".

Tears spilled down their faces, "You going to be ok Constable"?

Fraser nodded, "I'm going to be fine I might be awhile before I can go back teaching you to swim though but it seems as if we can move onto advanced when I do"?

Andy smiled, "Just get better Sir we can wait".

Angela stood with Veccico as they spoke, "Your kids are great".

Angela smiled, "Thank you".

Veccico cleared his throat, "Angela would you like to go out for dinner with me some night"?

Angela blushed, "I'd love to".

Kowalski who had been watching everything laughed, "Way to go Veccico picking up the mom".

Veccico just blushed harder and Fraser gave out to Ray to leave Ray alone. This made the boy's laugh hard.

The rest of the day passed with bandage changes tubes cleaned and bed baths.

Fraser broke into a slight infection which was caught almost right away. They knew that it could happen but were hoping that he wouldn't.

Mrs Kowalski came by again with their favourite cookies wanting them to have a treat.

Veccico in the mean time was preparing for his date with Angela and was very nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fraser had been back at work a few weeks now since his transplant. He was watching Ray getting dressed it was one of his favourite things to do. The scar that now showed on Ray's body was a daily reminder of what Ray had done for him. Ray now always joked that his Ben now carried a piece of him with him everywhere he went.

Fraser traced the scar with his fingers, "Love you Ray".

Ray took his Hand kissing his fingertips, "Love ya to Ben".

Ray now rolled his eyes, "Six thirty in the morning and already mushy jeez come on already breakfast and court".

Fraser chuckled, "I thought that you liked the mushy stuff Ray".

Walking backwards, "Ya I do even at oh dark thirty in the morning".

They had an early start to the day as the men responsible for beating Fraser up they were been given their sentences. They had already been to court and with the three boys witness testimonies it was an open and shut case.

They young boys were very nervous about talking but the judge allowed them to video tape what they had to say and it was to be shown in private to the jury. Fraser and Ray were very proud of them of how strong and brave they were.

Angela their mother was equally proud and Ray Veccico now their mother's boyfriend had to admit to feeling like a proud dad.

Angela and Ray Veccico were going very strong everyday their feelings for each other just grew and grew.

The sentencing was set for eight am but they had all met up for breakfast and sitting around the table were four very nervous adults.

Angela was first to break the silence, "Constable Fraser, Michael, William and Andy send their love and wishes of good luck for today to you".

Fraser smiled, "Please call me Fraser Angela and please thank them for me how were they this morning"?

Angela's eyes were kind, "Nervous for you wondering if you were going to be alright seeing them again".

Fraser sipped his tea, "You have very remarkable young boys Angela you should be very proud"

Angela ducked her head, "Thank you Fraser I am very proud of them".

Veccico noticed that Kowalski was very quite and pale looking, "You doing ok Kowalski"?

Kowalski looked up surprised at been talked to, "Am Ya why"?

Veccico looked at him more closely, "Well your kind a quite there".

Kowalski shrugged his shoulders, "Nervous I guess".

Veccico nodded, "I think we all are".

Fraser put his arm around his Ray and pulled him into a sideways hug, "We'll be fine Ray".

Giving a slight smile as best he could, "I'm sure your right Ben".

Eight am came fast and they stood in the courtroom waiting for the judge to speak.

The judge spoke with venom, "In all my time I've been doing this job I've never seen such a discussing case. What you did you shall be punished fully for. So I hereby sentence you all to twenty-five to life without the possibly for parole. Take them out of my sight they disgust me".

They all couldn't believe the sentence but were trilled that the judge threw the book at them so to speak.

Ray turned to Ben, "Ben you doing ok you've not said a word"?

Fraser just held onto his Ray, "I'm fine Ray it's over now that's all that matters".

Ray made the embrace tighter, "Your right Ben that's all that matters".

The work day went by with everyone congratulating him on the verdict

That evening a celebration dinner was been held in Angela and the boys house. They boys were excited to see their favourite Mountie and to hear how it went as they held off telling them.

Before Fraser even knocked on the door he had and arm full of three boys, "Constable Fraser".

Fraser smiled hugging the boys back, "Hello boys remember you can call me Fraser or Ben"

The boys face glowed, "Ben please come on in oh hi Ray you come to".

Ray laughed, "Nice o see I'm not that invisible huh Ben".

Fraser playfully nudged Ray, "Ray behave"

Angela and Ray Veccico were in the kitchen preparing the table.

Veccico looked up, "Hey guys you're just in time".

Kowalski joked, "You looked good in an apron Veccico very manly".

Veccico pointed his wooden spoon at Kowalski, "Says the guy wearing the pink shirt".

Kowalski looked down at his shirt, "Hey it's not pink its salmon"

Fraser stood between them, "Ray please leave Ray alone and behave you. There are children and a lady present. I think you two need to apologise"?

Both Ray's blushed, "Sorry".

Dinner was amusing to both Ray and Fraser as they were very entertained by Veccico and Angela. The looks they shared holding hands sharing their food. Even the boys noticed and laughed as well.

A few weeks passed and Angela and the boys were in the 27th along with both Ray's and Fraser. They boys were getting their awards for bravery Lt Welsh was very pleased to be the one to give them to them.

They decided against having a reporter to cover it they wanted to remain unknown for their safety.

Lt Welsh stood in front of the boys, "I am honoured to be doing this today. You are three of the bravest young men I have ever come across. I wish that there were more young men just like you in the world. I hope you choose a life in law enforcement as you would be a great asset to it. So it gives me great please in presenting you with these medals".

Lt Welsh pinned the medals on the boys with pride and everyone clapped and Angela dabbed her eyes.

Michael, William and Andy shook hands with Lt Welsh, "Thank you sir".

Michael spoke for all of them, "Thank you sir we are going to be Mounties when we are old enough just like Constable Fraser".

Welsh smiled, "I'd say you'd make fine Mounties and if you are anything like Constable Fraser the world will be a better place for it".

Ray Veccico treated them all to dinner at their favourite restaurant to celebrate. Veccico was very nervous as the meal went on. This did not go unnoticed by either Kowalski or Fraser or even Welsh.

Finally Veccico got up the nerve, "Could I have your attention please I have something or we have something to tell you all".

All stopped what they were doing and listened.

Veccico cleared his throat and took Angela's hand, "I know we met under awful times but I believe that it was love at first sight. Not only did I fall in love with Angela but her boys as well. I asked Angela to marry me and I'm pleased to say she said yes with her boy's permission of course"

Veccico leaned down and kissed Angela.

Fraser's face broke into a huge smile, "Oh I'm so happy for you Ray".

Veccico hugged Fraser back, "Thanks Benny".

Kowalski and Welsh gave their congratulations as well.

Kowalski then nudged Veccico, "See I knew you were hitting on the mom".

Veccico laughed, "Shut up"

Kowalski looked at Angela showing Fraser her ring, "No really Veccico congratulations I hope you'll be very happy with your new family".

Veccico looked at Angela and the boys with love, "I know I will"

Veccico didn't miss the look of pure love that Kowalski threw Fraser. He knew that they had both found what they needed in life. Someone to love them with a pure and whole heart and who love them back as strongly.

**The End**


End file.
